La rara declaración de Sasuke Uchiha
by BellsSweetys
Summary: Sasuke la cita enfrente de la cafetería donde se conocieron, pero no llega a la hora. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Por qué la habrá citado a ella, que nunca ha tenido novio en toda su vida? ¿Acaso es una broma lo que le está diciendo ese hombre? "Te amo, Sakura" / Drable, SasuSaku, UA, un poco Ooc.


Se hacía tarde. Las calles estaban completamente vacías y las tiendas ya habían cerrado hace rato. Mi reloj marcaba las once de la noche, dos horas después de la que me había dicho aquel hombre. Me encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos cercanos al punto de encuentro, aquel sitio donde le había visto por primera vez, la cafetería Ichiraku. Era un lugar agradable para tener una cita, aunque yo nunca he tenido una. Con mis 17 años, yo aún no había tenido una mísera cita, salvo hoy, claro. Mi mejor amiga, Ino, siempre exageraba con esas cosas, me decía que iba a morir virgen y nunca encontraría a nadie si seguía así, pero hay que comprender que si quieres entrar en una carrera de universidad tan importante como es la de Medicina no hay que distraerse con tonterías, o eso yo pensaba.

Haber, tampoco es que los chicos me evitaran. Mi sedoso cabello es rosa y largo hasta media espalda, mis ojos verdes-jade son hermosos y mi piel es suave y blanca, me gusta mimarme constantemente, y voy al gimnasio tres veces por semana. Me cuido perfectamente. El único problema es mi temperamento, aunque para saber de él deben conocerme bien, y solo me conocen bien mis mejores amigos, Ino, Naruto, Sai e Hinata.

Volví a mirar mi reloj de muñeca. Las once y media. Y aún ese hombre no llegaba. Sasuke Uchiha. Él no era tampoco mal partido: cabello negro, ojos atrayentes del mismo color y unos brazos que hacen que te sientas protegida al estar entre ellos, aunque, qué sabré yo, si yo nunca le he abrazado. Es el mejor amigo de Naruto aparte de nosotros, pero cada vez que habla lo hace lo más mínimamente posible. Aún estoy algo sorprendida cuando me acuerdo de la notita que cayó de mi taquillero cuando lo abrí, firmada por su perfecta letra, citándome frente a aquella cafetería donde nos chocamos por accidente hace tiempo, unos cinco meses.

A lo lejos, distinguí una sombra que se acercaba con paso lento. Llevaba unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca con corbata negra descolocada. Levantó la mirada y entonces le vi. Era él.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me has hecho esperar tanto tiempo? – pregunté con mi mal genio, después de todo estaba helada, llevaba tan solo una falda vaquera corta y una rebeca rosada de manga larga y abrochada, de esas que no abrigan para nada.

-Hmp – "contestó" con su típico monosílabo, como si eso sirviera de algo. Con impaciencia me cogió de la muñeca y me llevó calle abajo hasta un parque – siento haberte hecho esperar… - susurró, bien sabía lo que le costaba disculparse con los demás. Borré mi careta de sorprendida y puse una sonrisa sincera.

-No pasa nada… Dime, ¿qué querías? – pregunté pero ahora con paciencia.

Él bajó de nuevo su mirada y metió sus manos en los bolsillos. Dudé. ¿Acaso esto era una broma? ¿Por qué se tomaba tanto tiempo?

-Sasuke, por favor, me estás preocupando, ¿qué ocurre? – dije en lo que me levantaba del banco donde estaba sentada y le suplicaba con mi mirada.

-Sakura… Yo… - comenzó, y con paciencia, esperé, pero nada salía de su boca.

-Yo me largo. Es muy tarde y no pienso quedarme a esperar que te decidas a decirme algo – dije con exigencia y empecé a caminar, pero no di ni dos pasos cuando sentí sus largos dedos rodear mi muñeca. El calor de esa zona me hizo sonrojar de alguna manera. Me giré y le miré con dureza aunque el rojo de mis mejillas era algo notable.

-Sakura… - pronunció mi nombre otra vez, y sin más, me abrazó. Era cierto, en sus brazos me sentía segura, su calor corporal me llenaba al completo y me dio por cerrar mis ojos. Dejé mis brazos en los costados hasta que me di cuenta de que apretaba mi cuerpo con necesidad, así que los llevé a su cuello y le susurré al oído.

-Sasuke, cuéntame…

Entonces se apartó de mí y me miró con sus profundos orbes oscuros, haciendo que mi sonrojo creciera más. Sus manos viajaron por mis brazos hasta cogerme delicadamente mis manos, y con cariño las acarició.

-Sakura… Nunca te separes de mí, nunca… - me suplicó, y sin más, me besó. Sus labios eran demandantes, llenos de necesidad, de amor. Con sorpresa y a la vez cariño le correspondí, liberé una de mis manos y las llevé a su mejilla, acariciándola, aún sin saber si esto era real. – Te amo, Sakura.

Mis lágrimas inundaron mis ojos, mi sonrisa se expandió y el nudo que tenía en el estómago se disolvió para dar paso a la alegría. Con esa confesión, me aclaré, después de tanta confusión.

-Yo también te amo, Sasuke…

Y así fue, la rara declaración de Sasuke Uchiha, en un silencioso parque, de noche. Nunca olvidaré ese momento. Nunca.


End file.
